Brute
The Splicer model "Brute" is exclusive to Brute Splicers, a new type of Splicer featured in BioShock 2. These Splicers are the result of splicing the leftover dregs of Sports Boost and Armored Shell Gene Tonics, a cocktail first invented by Leo Hartwig. He appears in Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Outer Persephone and Inner Persephone. He also make an appearance in MInerva's Den, this time with the ability to use the Fire Storm Tonic. The Brute Splicer model is voiced by Rick Wasserman.Rick Wasserman on IMDB Appearance Brutes resemble enormous men with a gorilla-like build. Like most Splicers, they have misshapen faces and bubble-like growths on their arms. They wear tight-fitting shirts that look like the buttons are going to pop off, and vests that have already encountered that fate (save for one or two buttons). The right sleeve is torn, revealing more mutation bubbles. Concept art depicts him as being nearly bald, with only a few hairs standing on his head. Personality The Brute Splicer speaks with a cockney British accent. He acts very aggressive, and has no fear of being beaten due to his increased muscle-mass. He also appears to be highly homophobic, believing homosexuality to be a main problem in Rapture, even stating that he could have been a wrestler but chose to be a boxer instead to avoid the physical contact. However, his dialogue strongly implies that he himself is homosexual, and when befriended with Hypnotize Level Three he acts and speaks more calmly, cozying up to the player and muttering how handsome Delta looks in his suit. This would mean, theoretically, that he spliced into a Brute in order to stop anyone from ever doubting his sexuality. However, his personatilty maybe due to the affects of ADAM, as in most cases it simply warps the users mind to the point of being a mirror image of the former person. In this case, Brute Splicer may simply have used splicing to avoid the fears he grew up with, but instead became the very thing he despised. "'BioShock,' a Video Game Based on Ayn Rand’s Philosophy, Gets a Sequel" interview with Jordan Thomas by Jamin Brophy-Warren on the Wall Street Journal blog, Speakeasy Quotes Attacked by Bees *"A million little pricks- fuck, fuck! Leave me be!" Berserk *"You fuck!" *"Here it comes!" Bleeding *"Augh, this aint good." *"Waugh... feelin' dizzy, lads." *"Shit- like a stuck pig 'ere" *"I'm drippin' dry here." Burning *"Augh, it burns! It burns!" Jumping into Water from Burning *"Put it out! Put it out!" *"Fuck!" Attacking an Aggressor *"Fucking sodomites everywhere." *"You turn my stomach, poof." *"I'll shut your nancy mouth." *"Eyes on the ground, slag!" *"I know what you're thinkin'." *"Gossipin' pansy!" *"Mincin' lil' fuck!" *"I'll pop your bloody cock." *"Put me boot up the arse!" *"This'll leave a mark." *"Go on, son. Try it." *"Holed you good and proper." Attacking a Big Sister *"Gimme your ADAM, Mary." *"Nasty lil' bleeder, ain'cha!?" *"I ain't done nothin' wrong!" *"Daft bitch won't leave off!" *"Not my bloody type, luv." *"Argh! I hate fuckin' needles!" Attacking in general *"What you want, you mad cunt!?" *"Oh, you're pissin' yourself now, eh?" *"Wring your fuckin' neck!" *"I know what you done!" *"Piss off, ponce!" *"Split you in half!" *"Oh, I'm 'avin' you." Attacking a Little Sister *"C'mere, you lil' trollop." *"Gotta thirst... Gonna quench it!" *"Don't try to stop me!" *"You're mine now, lil' girl." *"Come to poppy." *"Stop fightin' or I'll thick your ear!" *"Oi- oi you cheeky little!-" *"Come 'ere you!" *"Gonna getcha!" *"Won't feel a thing, love." Attacking a Machine *"Mind your business, tin-lid." *"Obnoxious lil' sparkin' piece of crap!" *"Put a lid on it!" *"Smash you!" *"Argh! Gonna bust your bolts!" Attacking the Player *"You ain't natural." *"You callin' me a poof?" *"I'm top man down here!" *"Been waitin' for a big one." *"We're just mates, you titface!" *"He's a hard man." *"Strip that suit off ya!" *"No gear! Man to man!" *"Right big tough, ain'cha?" *"Hold him down, lads!" *"Cut ya down to size!" *"Clip your wings, ya fairy!" *"Put a new hole in ya!" *(chuckles) "Oh, he wants a tussle." *"I heard what ya said!" *"Do dis like the Romans!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister on his back *"Lil' bird's mine now, 'squire'." *"First you, den Baby Alice!" *"Bagsies on the lil' one!" *"She's gonna watch me do ya, son!" *"Nobody tell ya? ADAM 'ere's mine." Attacking a Big Daddy (besides Delta) *"Gonna crumple like tin!" *"Who's the daddy NOW, son!?" *"Get outta here, ya piss-pot!" *"Suit don't make you a man." Charging *"Fucker!" *"Don't move, you...!" *"You're in for it!" *"It's the end for YOU!" Curious *"Who's--?" *"Yeah?" *"Wot?" *"Who's there?" *"Someone there?" *"Oi?" *"Watzit?" *"What's this?" *"Who's about?" *"Someone sneakin' up?" Dying *"Fuckin'...poof..." *"I feel...nothin'..." *"Oi..." At Locked Door *"Comin' in!" *"Open up!" *"Here I come!" *"Pop open, you!" Combat Ending *"I got better things to do, anyhow." *"Time to look for fresh meat, yeah?" *"Nice ride. Shut your mouth." *"Peace, quiet, solitude. Proper solitude." *"The wind be whistlin'. Bye bye, lovah." Curiosity Ending *"No company, then? Put away me tea an' biscuits." (chuckles) *"Gone? Bah! Get t' know a bloke, at least!" *"Fine! Go on! Mince off to da shops!" *"Find what you came for?" *"Used t' be dey'd say 'ello." *"Nuffin'. Cor, that's a disappointment." Fleeing to a Health Station *"Shite! Shite!" *"Rough trade... rough fuckin' trade." *(laughs) "I'll be right back." *"Oh, bleedin' 'ell!" *"Need a patch-up." *"Christ! Look at the state o' me." Frozen (stuttering) *"S-s-so c-c-c-cold" *"F-f-freezing c-c-cunt." Frustrated *"Are you fuckin' serious?" *"Fight fair, ya molly!" *"Argh! cunt!" *"Just you wait!" Examining a Corpse *"Now, what we got 'ere?" *"Wha's all dis, den?" *"Aye... Lover's spat, maybe?" *"You ain't had da luck, 'ad ya, mate?" *"Look what 'appened to dis bloke; right nasty!" Using a Health Station *"Yes sir, that feels right." *"Oh, blimey..." *"Cor..." *"S'good..." *"Oh, proper good." Hypnotize Starting *"I love you, ya lil' shite. I do." *"Jus' tell me who to kill, guv." *"You got it, you crazy bastard!" *"Got no trouble wif' you, mate." *"Strangle anyone who fucks with me mate!" *"Okee-dokee, boss!" *"Just point the way!" *"Anything you need, guv." Hypnotized Idle *"Feel so--what you call it--comfortable witcha." *"Best bloke I'll know, you know dat?" *"Nice to have a proper mate at last." *"Make way, cunts. Big dogs comin' through." *"Partners, yeah? I like the sound of that." *"I like a man what keeps his mystery." *"Cor, we're da biggest pair on da block." (chuckles) *"Mates, right? Mates. Yeah." *"Do anything for ya. I mean that." *"Right, guv, let's get into some nasty." *"I'd look a poof in that suit, but you carry it." Hypnotize Ending *"You ain't telling no one you 'ad me!" *"I ain't your bloody dog no more!" *"Shite! Gah! You fucked me 'ead!" *"Lyin' lil' mince! I trusted ya!" *"Argh! You owe me skin, ya fuck!" *"Who the fuck--!? You bastard!" Idle *"Can't have a proper mate without accusations. It's all over their faces. Never have the guts to say it." *"Practically swimming in sodomy down here... Man can barely breathe." *"These fuck's gotta bring more in, or I'll hafta..." (chuckles) "I'll hafta start teaching 'em. Ooh..." *"Birds just talk too much, is all, but blokes, you know... Blokes talk with their eyes." *"We can start over down here, once we drown out all the buggers and the queens. It'll be real men only." *"Don't need no one. I got the ADAM, now I got it all; brawn, brains, the whole bleedin' package!" *"Some thoughts are just wrong. Nasty thoughts. Gotta stomp them thoughts right out!" *"I'm an 'ard man, mate. That's how it is down here: survival of the 'ardest man. Huh..." *"Doctor Lamb says to embrace the man in the mirror. How bloody queer is that?" *"Sander Cohen. There was a man! Sharp suit, good mustache, took no guff!" *"A bleedin' golf club? Who'd have thought? I'm never havin' kids." *"Tossers sayin' you been 'ere from the start? Rot! I'm the genuine article." *"But no... you get this fuckin' big and your fuckin' troubles get fuckin' bigger." *"Pisser sticks 'is shooter in my face, so what'd I do? Well, I 'ad 'im with his own blunderbuss didn't I? And dat's about respect." *"Man aint about muscle, you know, he's about bone density. You can look like a brick shit 'ouse, but with weak bones, well... walls o' bloody Jericho." *"Lass wanted me to try wrestlin' before the city started pissin' itself, but I don't go in for all that touchin' and sweatin'. I'm a boxin' man. Sees Target Fleeing *"Wanker!" *"Come back 'ere!" *Yeah! Prance off then!" *"Limp wrist a little? Yeah, run off!" *(laughs) "Run!" Lost the Target *"Where you goin', son?" *"Ain't gonna save you, mate." *"Ohoho! Think's that'll stop me?" *"S'right. Make it last love." *"Yeah, hide you big girl!" *"Fight like a man, you wet ponce!" *"Look me in the eye, you poof!" Searching for the Target *"Where you at, then?" *"Come on, let's get to it." *"Oh, I got whatcha came for." *"Come on, chicken arse...COME ON!" *"Keep hidin... and I'll get rough!" *"I'll suss you out, don't you wory." *"Someone's 'avin a laugh." *"I'll take this fuckin' room apart!" *"Too much man for ya...?" *"Brown trouser time, governor!" *"Like playin' games, eh?" Panicked *"Fuckin' stuck!" *"It's stuck to me- augh it's stuck to me!" *"Shit! Fuck , fuck, fuck!" *"No, no, no, fuck, fuck!" *"Get it off!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"Prick, wa- fuckin' blighter!" *"Think you're clever, you fuckin' git?" *"What in the bloody fuck?!" *"Augh, drop me you twat!" *"Augh fuckin' cunt, stop this shit!" Sees the Target Die *"Just meat now." *"Never gets old watchin' 'em go." *"Scrapin' for ADAM." *"Go back to fairyland." (laughs) *"Finally shut your mouth." *"I'll notch me belt for ya... sweetheart..." Shocked (stuttering) *"Oh fuck!" Taunts *"Surprise, ponce! *"BOO!" (laughs) *"Tosser." *"Dirty poof." *"Pissant!" *"Sissy!" *"Nance." *"Molly!" Using Vending Machines *"Come on you blasted box o' crap!" *"Gimme somethin' good, aye?" *"Open up! Bloody stupid machine." Videos 300px|left 300px|right Gallery bioshock2-brute.jpg|A Brute encountered in Bioshock 2. File:0007-hypnotized brute.jpg|A Brute battles a Rosie. brute1.jpg|Brute Splicer from multiple angles. References Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den Enemies